Touching Me
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: While his lover is away from home, Misaki gets drunk. In his desperation he decides to settle for doing a small, impudent experiment. One-shot, PWP.


**Touching Me  
**

"Stupid Usagi," Misaki muttered as he opened another can of beer. He was already tipsy after having chugged down too much beer to count and it was practically a miracle that he could still sit up straight with all that alcohol in his body.

It was one of those rare nights where Misaki was spending his evening all alone inside that gigantic, quiet penthouse. Akihiko had to go to a meeting to talk about his latest work—another bestseller, which didn't interest the man at all—and was left with no other option than to leave his lover. Even though it was only for a couple of hours, Aikawa had been forced to use every bit of energy left in her body to drag Akihiko out of his house and into her car. What she got in return was no more than a bunch of angry words and moody groans.

Misaki wasn't too happy with Akihiko's departure either, but he refused to let this show as he watched the redhead abduct his stubborn lover. For once, it wasn't truly Akihiko's fault that he had to sit alone for a few hours. That didn't change the fact that Misaki had to find a way to kill time, so the young man had plundered the fridge and taken every can of cold beer he could find.

There wasn't much for Misaki to do on a Saturday evening. No chores had to be done and all he could do was read manga, but he had already read the latest volume of the Kan. Other than that, there wasn't anything interesting to do.

Throughout the years, Misaki had discovered something about himself. He had never been good at dealing with loneliness, yet being somewhere without Akihiko made him feel even lonelier than usual. Naturally, he had always kept this a secret from his unbelievably arrogant landlord. No way that he was ever going to tell that idiot that he missed him.

The frustration of being alone always resulted into the same situation, one where Misaki got himself so drunk that he couldn't even get up from his seat on the sofa. It was quite a pathetic sight, yet the brunet wholeheartedly believed that Akihiko would have ripped his clothes off and fucked him mercilessly until he couldn't even move anymore. That hypothesis was the main reason why Misaki only got drunk was the other wasn't around.

"I wonder...if he's thinking of me right now," Misaki said in a slurred voice, "No, of course not. He's too busy socializing to miss me, that jerk."

Becoming angrier by his own thoughts, Misaki took a big sip of his beer and smashed the can into the coffee table, knocking off the pyramid of empty cans. For some reason, he always tricked himself into drinking, thinking that it would still the loneliness a bit. However, the effect was exactly the opposite. There he was, fussing over something he didn't even want to think about. It made him feel like some maiden who was desperate to see her prince charming again.

Misaki scoffed. "Prince charming, my ass." Akihiko was not prince-like at all. He was way definitely the most perverted man Misaki had ever met. How could someone like him possibly make a good prince?

"At least he's handsome..." The alcohol had taken away all of Misaki's embarrassment, allowing him to speak his mind and say things he usually didn't even dare to whisper. The thought also triggered the brunet's mind to create images of his lover. He imagined Akihiko coming home and taking off his tie and jacket.

Never had Misaki told anyone that he loved seeing Akihiko in a tuxedo. Something about the combination of that man and such a formal outfit was simply enthralling. Akihiko had a perfectly masculine body and some kind of raw, irresistible manliness that Misaki adored.

Groaning at the fantasies playing in his head, Misaki glanced down to examine the tent in his jeans. His mind lazily drew the conclusion that he had to take care of himself since Akihiko wasn't there to do it for him. It made the brunet wonder if it would feel any different if he did this to himself.

There was only one way to find out.

Clumsily, Misaki unzipped his pants and fumbled with the button, sighing in relief as it finally cooperated. He slipped his hand inside his underwear, touching the erect flesh. A thin layer of pre-cum covered the slit and he ran his thumb over it, pressing gently.

Eyelids fluttered closed at the faint pleasure. It had been a long time since Misaki had touched himself, mostly because of Akihiko's willingness to help him relief whenever the young male needed it—and even when he didn't. The last time Misaki had to take care of himself was before he moved in with the man, which meant that he hadn't done this for a rough four years.

Nevertheless, Misaki's hands were eagerly on stilling his growing arousal. While the hand in his underwear wrapped itself around the base of his swollen member, the other moved to his chest and dug underneath his shirt. As it found one of his nipples, he began to rub his fingers over the sensitive zone. All the while, Misaki imagined Akihiko's hands touching him instead of his own.

"Haa…" Misaki moaned as he began to pump his dick slowly. His hands were a lot warmer than Akihiko's, which made it harder to believe his fantasies. Still, Misaki's mind refused to give in and soon the young male could hear the other's voice in his head.

_"You really like it when I touch you down here," _Akihiko's voice echoed in his head,_ "See? You're getting all wet."_

"Mmnn, Usagi-san," the brunet responded out loud, squeezing his length harder to increase the pressure. With his other hand, he pinched his nipple and circled his fingers around the pinkish bud. His body was getting hotter and slick from perspiration and his breathing became heavier as ecstasy raced through his trembling frame.

Images of Akihiko licking Misaki's nipples played behind the young man's eyelids, making him moan lustfully. Even if he had wanted to push these thoughts away, there was no way he could; it was way too arousing.

Misaki kept pumping himself, his hand wet from the incredible amount of pre-ejaculatory fluid. The feeling of heat coiling in his abdomen became more intense with every stroke of his soft hands, drawing him closer to his peak.

"Aaahh!"

_"You're ready to blow already? Don't hold back."_

The huskiness of Akihiko's voice was too much for Misaki to bear, pushing him over the edge. His hands stopped their ministrations as he released his seed, white threads of cum dirtying the cushions of the salmon pink sofa. Gasps fell from his lips, his cheeks turning to a delicious shade of crimson as he came. He could picture the smug expression on Akihiko's face as he rode out his orgasm, lightly thrusting into his own hand.

Once he had recovered from his orgasm, Misaki inferred that he hadn't had enough yet. Pushing himself up a bit, he turned around and leaned against the backrest of the couch. Panting lightly, the brunet draped one arm over the sofa while the other snaked down to his behind.

Lust had conquered Misaki's body and mind and he only craved more after fantasizing so lewdly about Akihiko. He pressed one finger between his plush ass cheeks and trailed it over his skin until he had found his entrance.

Without wasting any more time, Misaki pushed the slippery digit inside of himself, groaning vocally at the all too familiar feeling of being intruded. His own fingers were a bit thinner than Akihiko's, but even so the sensation felt very similar. He wriggled his finger around and thrust inside, mixed pain and pleasure evoked by his actions as the voice began to speak to him again.

_"It's so tight. Loosen up for me, Misaki."_

Misaki did as imaginary Akihiko told and tried to relax his body. When he stabbed deeper, he managed to hit the sweet spot within his body, the one that Akihiko had abused so many times just to tease him. His lips parted as a longing moan tore through his throat.

_"That's better," Akihiko purred into his ear, pushing another finger in, "Let me hear you more."_

"Ah! More, Usagi-san!"

_Smirking lustfully, the author thrust his fingers in harder. He hit Misaki's pleasure spot in repeated succession and bit down on the flesh of the brunet's sweat-sheeted neck. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, spread your legs wider."_

As the scene played on and on in Misaki's head, so did the young male. His trembling legs parted more and he cried out as his lower body started to tingle from the many impulses created by that bundle of nerves inside him. The intense feelings had reawakened his manhood, which was currently painfully hard and begging to be redeemed from the painful throbbing.

Crying out his lover's name, Misaki's climaxed for the second time. He had too little energy left in his body to support himself and sank down, trying to catch his breath. His drunken horniness had worn him out completely.

As he turned his head to the side and gazed at Suzuki-san, the young man emitted a breathless sigh. No matter how hard he tried to pleasure himself, it was still different from when Akihiko touched him. Even his erotic fantasies could not change that fact. At this, Misaki pouted and growled.

"...Stupid Usagi."

* * *

**Misaki is OOC because he's drunk, obviously. Who doesn't like a horny Misaki?  
**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review m(_ _)m**


End file.
